Loving You Twice
by Ms Tawa
Summary: They were 4 years old when they first met but he left. 13 years later, they meet again. Will they remember each other?
1. Four Year Olds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot

Four Year Olds

An unfamiliar face entered the nursery. She had a long, waist-length, silky, black hair and pale, porcelain skin but what will strike you the most are her amethyst eyes. She walked shyly and sat on an empty seat beside the library corner. She ran her index finger through the books and carefully reading the titles, looking for one that looks and sounds interesting. She found a book called "Alice in Wonder Land". She took the book from the shelf and started reading. Well, actually, they are mostly pictures so you have to make up the story yourself. She's one of the few kids who stay in the mini library to look at the picture books due to the existence of the playground where the kids spend most of their time with.

A few minutes after the raven-haired girl came, a boy with midnight blue hair, pale skin and mysterious sapphire eyes came (no spectacles yet!). He's not new but he came a few weeks earlier than the amethyst eyed girl. As usual, he sat on the vacant seat in front of the girl and instead of reading, he brought out a sketch pad and started to draw.

After hearing someone sit in front of her, she looked up from the book and looked at the boy in front of her. She felt the urge of speaking to the boy but she's too shy. But then, she needs friends so she gathered all her courage and spoke.

"Ano… Hi!" She said, nervously.

He stopped sketching and looked up to know if the 'hi' was for him. A smiling girl is looking at him. "Oh, hi." He said monotonously and started to scribble again.

The 'oh, hi' of the sapphire eyed guy sounded like 'Don't bother me. Can't you see I'm busy. Leave me alone.' To the girl. She felt rejected and decided not to respond. She frowned, brought the book with her, went to the corner of the room and continued to look at the book there.

The boy looked up at the girl since she didn't respond. To his surprise, the girl is not anymore there. He looked around the room, and saw the girl at the corner of the room. Feeling guilty, he got up and walked towards her.

"Sorry." He apologized.

The girl looked up and saw the same boy she was with at the library corner. She didn't speak.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. What's your name?" He introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you, Eri-chan!"

'_Eri-chan? If that's what you want then I'll call you…'_ "Nice to meet you too, Tomo-chan. Why did you leave?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Well, that's not important. Are you also a four year old, like me?"

He nodded. And they sat there together.

From that day on, they became friends. Best of friends, to be exact. They were inseparable. 7 months have passed and they're still doing their usual. They see each other everyday at he same corner of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonomi Daidouji felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked down and saw her lovely four year old daughter.

"Okaasan, is it okay if my best friend comes here for a sleep over?"

"Sure. As long as her parents know and agreed about it. You should go now. See you later! Bye."

"Not she. He. I'll tell him about it. Bye!" Tomoyo ran to the car waiting for her outside.

'_He? I didn't know that her best friend is a boy. Anyway, they're only four year olds. What could happen?' _Sonomi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Want to come over to my house for a sleep over, Eri-chan?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

"Hmm…" He answered absent mindedly. Busy drawing.

"Good. How about…" She placed her finger on her chin. "Tomorrow?"

"Huh? What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"You're not listening, are you? Anyway, want to come over to my house to sleep over?" She repeated, quite annoyed.

"Tomorrow? Sure. How do I get there?"

"No problem. You'll come with me when I go home and I'll also take you back here."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eriol came to the nursery with a bigger bag than usual but he looked melancholic.

"What's wrong Eri-chan? You look sad." Tomoyo's voice was filled with worry.

"Tomo-chan, I have to tell you something." Now, he looked even more unhappy.

"What is it?"

"Ano… I'm uh… excited about tonight." He smiled. And picked up his back pack to get his sketch pad. When he opened his bag, Tomoyo saw something purple that shone but didn't bother o ask about it.

Their time at the nursery had ended. Now, it's time to go home. Tomoyo looked around to look for the car that will bring them home. When she found it, she held Eriol's wrist tight and dragged him to he car.

When they got home, they had a little snack and wen up to Tomoyo's room which is filled with different kinds if toys. She's the daughter of the CEO of Daidouji Toy Company. What do you expect! They played and played and played until Tomoyo asked a question.

"What's wrong Eri-chan? I know you're hiding something." Tomoyo asked.

"Ano… Tomo-chan…"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

They were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Tomoyo knew what that meant so…

"Dinner's ready, Eri-chan. Let's go down. I'm hungry!" She started to go down and Eriol followed her.

After eating dinner, they got ready for bed. They laid a mattress beside Tomoyo's bed for Eriol to sleep on. When they were about to sleep, Eriol felt that it was the right time to confess.

"Tomo-chan, I have to tell you something." He looked completely gloomy.

"What is it, Eri-chan?"

"I'm going back to England."

Her eyes widened. "What? When?"

"Tomorrow." He said, almost inaudible.

"No! Don't leave me!" Her eyes began to water.

"Don't cry, Tomo-chan. I have something for you. A remembrance." He took his bag and started to look for something. He smiled, a sign that he found it. "This…" He raised his hand, showing a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant that resembles the shape of a crescent moon. "Is for you."

Tomoyo looked at the necklace in awe. She was speechless. Eriol went behind her and place the necklace around her neck. "I also have something for you." She jumped out of bed and got her jewelry box. After looking for the right one, she hid it in her hands and went back to bed. "Here!" She opened her hands and it revealed a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant that resembles a shape of a teardrop. He gently took it out of her hands and wore it. "You'll come back, ne?"

Eriol shooked his head. "I don't know."

Tomoyo suddenly hugged Eriol and cried on his shoulder. Eriol just let her cry on him because he knew it was the least he could do. After half an hour, Eriol felt Tomoyo's grip loosen and knew that she was asleep so she laid her bed and he laid on his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll miss you." Tomoyo said to the boy beside her in the car.

"I'll miss you too, Tomo-chan."

"I hope to see you again."

After that, they felt the car stop and when they looked at the window, they saw the nursery. Eriol went to the black car and placed his things there. After that, he went back to his best friend. They hugged and Tomoyo whispered something to him which surprised him. They exchanged good byes and Eriol went inside the car. Tomoyo didn't go inside the nursery until the black car was not in sight. Eriol too, didn't look in front until the vision of his best friend faded.

**FLASHBACK**

_They hugged and she whispered something to him._

"_I wuv you."_

_Then he left._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**A/N: **That's it! Lol… I should've posted this one sooner but the diskette I used to save this broke! I had to retype it again. Anyway, what do you think? This is my first fic! I will not be here on Friday, Saturday and Sunday so I will not be able to update but I'll try my best to update tomorrow. Ü


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I do not own anything…

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I was so touched! Ü

First Day of School

_**13 years later…**_

17 year old Sakura and her friends entered the classroom, ready to greet their very punctual friend. But to their surprise, she's not there! 

"I don't believe it! We got here before Tomoyo-chan does!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Wow! Maybe were early." Naoko looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "15 minutes till school starts! Maybe she's sick."

"Hai, she must be sick because people's punctuality are eaten by the lazy bugs and—"

**WHAPACK!**

Now, there is a growing bump on Yamazaki's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BEEP, BEEP…_

An alarm clock interrupted Tomoyo's slumber. She looked at it, half asleep but after seeing the time, she jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and went straight to the car, without taking her breakfast.

'_I woke up late, I'm so hungry and now, I'm going o be late for class! This is so unlikely to be me.' _After a few minutes, they're in front of the school building. Tomoyo quickly went out of the car and ran as fast as she could. Unluckily, since it's her last year in that school and her batch is the oldest, their rooms are at the last floor of the building. When she was a few inches away from her classroom, she bumped into a someone but didn't notice who he/she is because she's in a hurry. She muttered a soft and almost inaudible 'sorry'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as their teacher entered, everyone went back to their seats and kept quiet.

"Now, let's check the attendance." The teacher spoke. He mentioned names until… "Daidouji Tomoyo."

Exactly after the last syllable, as if on a cue, the door opened, revealing a panting and exhausted Tomoyo.

"Here." She raised her hand, still at the door. Sakura had two empty seats beside her so she decided to sit on the one closer to her best friend. After everyone has been called, their teacher made an announcement. Everyone listened attentively, except for Tomoyo who's looking at the window, still can not believe that she was late.

"We have a transfer student from England. He's Hiiragizawa Eriol."

After hearing his name, Eriol entered the classroom.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

Girls were moving the vacant seats beside them, giving a hint for Eriol to sit there. Some shoved their seatmate out of the chair. He scanned the room to find a vacant seat that is no where near those girls. After finding the 'perfect' seat, he moved towards it.

Tomoyo's gaze was interrupted when someone sat on the seat beside her, which is beside the window.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Tomoyo thought out loud well, loud enough for her new seatmate to hear.

"If you consider bumping into me this morning, then yes." Eriol said smoothly.

"Oh, that was you? Sorry." She gave a nervous smile. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

'_That name sounds familiar…'_ "You already know me, don't you?" Since their teacher already introduced him to the class.

She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Not listening, are we?" He smirked. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled. Their conversation was interrupted when the teacher spoke.

"Now, we will be picking the class president." The teacher started. "Any nominations? And I just want to remind you that you cannot nominate yourself."

Sakura raised her hand, high up in the air. "Yes, Ms. Kinomoto."

"I would like to nominate my smart and responsible best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura said boastfully but she knew she was right. Hearing this, Tomoyo blushed and Eriol chuckled.

"Responsible?" He whispered to Tomoyo. "Is being late in class called responsible?"

Tomoyo giggled. Two more students were nominated and they started the votation. After totaling all the votes, the class representative of the school year is to be revealed.

"Our elected class president is… Ms. Daidouji. Please stand up."

Everyone applauded. "Your first task is to show Mr. Hiiragizawa around. You will be excused until recess. You may go now."

Tomoyo and Eriol stood up and head to the door.

"Congratulations. Your best friend is really proud of you." Eriol said as they exited the room.

"What made you say that?"

"You can hear it clearly from her voice."

She giggled. "Anyway, let's start with our 'tour'." He nodded.

After showing him everything he needs to know and see, they sat on the bench outside the school building. Tomoyo looked at her wrist watch. "Wow, we finished early. We still have 15 minutes left till recess."

"Daidouji-san, since I'm new, is it okay if I join you and your friends on our break times?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Can you tell me about them?"

"My friends?" Eriol nodded. "Okay. We are 7, including me. Sakura is very energetic and somewhat childish. Syaoran is overprotective and short-tempered."

"Overprotective?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. On me and Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because Sakura is his girlfriend and me, he said that I remind him of his little sister who was raped and killed by her boyfriend. Anyway, Rika is very lady-like and a very good cook. Naoko loves supernatural things and can sometimes be very gullible. Yamazaki is very, umm… he has a very, very wild imagination and Chiharu is a… a human lie detector and very… brave."

"You have very interesting friends." Eriol smiled. "Do you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Well, I don't know haw to describe myself. Since we're going to be friends, you'll surely know me soon." The bell rang. "There goes the bell. Let's go so you can meet my friends." They both stood up and headed to their class room.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're so lucky you're excused from class." Sakura said as soon as she saw her best friend.

"Is it okay if Hiiragizawa-kun joins us?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." Chiharu agreed.

"Did Tomoyo-chan tell you about us?" Naoko asked.

"Hai."

"What did she say?" Syaoran asked.

"Hmm… she said that Sakura is energetic and childish. Syaoran is overprotective and short-tempered. Rika is very lady-like and a good cook. Naoko likes supernatural things and sometimes gullible. Yamazaki has a very wild imagination."

"Very wild imagination? More like a liar!" Chiharu stopped eating and objected.

"I am not a liar. I say what I know is true." Yamazaki replied.

"Whatever. You can continue now, Hiiragizawa-kun." Chiharu continued eating.

Eriol nodded. "Chiharu is a human lie detector and very brave."

Yamazaki chuckled. "Tomoyo is really good at finding euphemisms! Chicharu, brave? She's violent! And unlike Rika and Tomoyo, she is the worst cook that landed on the planet!"

Steam came out of Chiharu's ears and after 2 seconds, another bump grew on Yamazaki's head.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update last Thursday. I had to sleep early, which is around 9:00pm! Anyway, we went to Boracay, Philippines. I'm not sure if you have heard of it but it's a really great beach. If you didn't know, I'm from the Philippines so I'm just a local tourist.


End file.
